Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by abbytemple
Summary: Anna is a normal 18 year old starting at a new college. But when she bumps into Elsa, her whole world seems to turn around. But when something hurts Anna, can her new friendship, or something greater than that, with Elsa survive? Elsanna. Song does not belong to me, and has nothing to do with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**.

**Elsanna fanfic, if don't like don't read**.

**Elsa's POV**

"Oh no, not again," I was fed up. I was late for class again. I hurried as fast as I could and threw on a blue t- shirt, circle skirt and black flats. I brushed my hair, putting it into my usual side braid. I had obviously brushed my teeth while running to get my schoolbag and books. I put my toothbrush back in the bathroom and finally ran out the door.

I wasn't as late as I thought. By the time I got there, the bells had not rung yet. I had a chance to sit down and relax before class.

Suddenly, I saw a girl I had never seen before, fall and drop all her books, sigh, then bend down to pick up the papers that had fallen out. Being me, I went over to her to help.

"I'm Elsa," I told her while I picked up some of her papers and handed them to her.

"I'm Anna," she replied with a smile. We gathered the rest of her things and stood up awkwardly.

"So, are you new here?" I asked curiously. I picked up my bag and Anna and I walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, everyone's been looking at me, it's kind of embarrassing" she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. I had to think, her braids were kind of cute._ Wait, what?_

"Have you met anyone yet?" I think I was creeping her out with all the questions.

"Nope, you're the first I've met," Anna blushed like she was embarrassed because of that.

"Oh," I laughed.

"How old are you?" Anna asked. She looked a little younger than me.

"I'm 21, how old are you?" I asked even though it didn't really matter.

"I'm 18, just starting out here. Like that isn't obvious," Anna shrugged and threw her hands up. I laughed. The bell rang and we started to go to class.

"Oh wait, do you know where you're going?!" I yelled to her. Anna spun around and nodded.

"Thank you," she waved goodbye, and I waved back.

That was an unexpected morning. A good one though. It's weird to think, but she was kind of cute.

The rest of the morning was boring, as usual. When it was time for me to go home, I saw Anna outside by herself. Being me again, I couldn't fight the urge to go talk to her.

"Hi, Anna," I approached her with an awkward wave and a smile.

"Oh. hey Elsa," she seemed sad. I guessed she had a bad first day.

"What happened, what's wrong?" I maybe could understand why she didn't have the best day.

"I don't think anyone likes me, no matter how hard I try to be friendly," Now she looked even sadder than before.

"I like you," I said cheerfully. It was true, I did like Anna. Maybe more than I was supposed to._ Shut up Elsa, you just met her today. Conceal don't feel._ Anna smiled at my comment.

"Want to walk home with me?" Anna asked shyly. I just smiled and nodded. "I don't live far, just around the block," she pointed out.

"Oh, I do, too," I said as we started walking.

"So, do you know any people around here?" Anna asked curiously.

"I only know the bad people, besides that I don't know anyone else. I don't have friends," I stated honestly. I did know some of the people that no one should mess with. That's why I avoid them.

"Who is bad?" Anna questioned.

"Well, it's a good idea to stay away from Hans. Everyone calls him by his last name," I warned. Hans wasn't a good person to be around because he hurt a lot of people. I didn't tell Anna that though. I didn't want to scare her.

"Why do people call him by his last name?" Anna asked yet another question, looking up at me with sparking eyes.

"I'm not really sure, that's just what everyone calls him I guess," I didn't know much about Hans.

"Maybe Hans doesn't have a name?" Anna shrugged. I laughed. "That's my place," she pointed to a small, cute, green house at the end of the street.

"Oh, I live a little further down on the next street," I pointed to the next street ahead.

"Come on!" Anna ran up to her front door and I followed. I had no idea where this was going, I just had to go with it and find out. The inside of Anna's house was very calm and full of earth tones. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold, I was never cold. I was nervous, but I felt OK.

I was starting to think I had actual feelings for Anna. As a best friend, soul mate, a lover.

**Abbytemple: until next time! Sorry it may seem very rushed. Let me know what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late updates guys! Well, I'm back so here you go!**

**Elsa's POV**

During the next few days, I learned that Anna was the sweetest person I've ever met. We shared a lot of laughs, secrets, and junk. It was fun finally having a best friend. Anna even invited me over for a sleepover, just me and her.

"Truth or Dare?!" Anna asked me the night of the sleepover.

"Uhh…truth," I laughed.

"You're no fun!" Anna joked.

"Thanks!" I rolled my eyes at her. The conversations that happened between us. Fun.

"Hmm," Anna thought.

"Go on," I waited.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" She asked.

"What do you mean by 'been'?" I wondered aloud.

"Like intercourse, sex," Anna explained.

"Oh, well no then!" I told her.

"How about sex with a boy?" Her never ending questions continued.

"Oh no!" I shook my head.

"Ever dated a girl?" Anna's questions continued.

"Umm," I hesitated.

"So you have!" Anna smiled.

"Well…yeah," I blushed.

"So… are you a lesbian?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Yeah," I whispered and blushed even harder. Anna hugged me tight.

"Uhh…me too, that's why I asked you those really weird questions that made no sense, I wanted to tell you my secret but now it's not much of a secret," Anna blushed.

"So have you ever dated a girl or do you just like girls and haven't dated one yet?" I asked, getting a little more comfortable with the situation.

"Never dated one…yet, so what was her name?" Anna wondered.

"Madelyn, or Maddy for short," I told her.

"Pretty name, what was she like?" Anna's questions continued.

"Oh, uh, she was very sweet, kind, and different which I like!" I realized I sounded overly excited talking about her, but she was gone.

**Sorry, cliffhanger! He he he. I'm evil! I was bored and I liked that ending. Hope you like it too.**

**Let me know! Review!**

**abbytemple**


End file.
